Spectacular
by superherostories9
Summary: Up until now, Peter Parker's superhero career has been less than exciting, but when a new government weapons contract becomes available New York's companies begin going to any lengths necessary to obtain it. This leads to Spider-man fighting in the most dangerous battles of his entire life. In the end, he just may emerge from this a legend...if he survives that long.
1. The Sinister Shocker Part 1

**6:45 P.M.**

Peter grimaced as the needle went through the gash in his shoulder. It went through his mind that the stitches hurt worse than when the bullet grazed him. He grunted as he felt it go in again.

"Oh, stop whining." Gwen said, "Just feel lucky that I keep sutures in my clinical bag."

Peter smiled. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you Gwen." Peter was beginning to feel guilty. This wasn't the first-time Gwen had stitched him up this week. For the past week, he had been trying to shut down the enforcers. He looked over at the top part of his costume laying on the floor. It reminded him of the time before Gwen knew. All the times he would treat his wounds himself. He had come a long way since he was the kid who got bit by the spider when he was fifteen. Luckily for Peter he had never really had any life-threatening injuries. Then again though peter couldn't really say that he had fought the world's most threatening enemies. Most of his time had been spent stopping burglaries and bank robberies. Probably the biggest bust he had ever accomplished was stopping the chameleon from impersonating the mayor. While these weren't the biggest actions of any hero they had earned peter good reputation amongst many of his fellow New Yorkers.

"All finished." Gwen said as she sat her needle down on the counter beside them on their small table for two.

"Thanks Gwen, how were clinical today?" Peter asked as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the fridge a few feet away. Where he grabbed a carton of orange juice.

The question made Gwen smile. "Mr. Parker, you are the only man on the planet who can take down one of New York's major criminal enterprises earlier today and still find it in you to ask about the life of a pre-med student."

"Well Ms. Stacy you are my favorite pre-med student and I am more interested in finding out how you are doing than bringing up a fight with a guy named ox for unironic reasons."

"You're sweet, if you really want to know about my day then I'll tell you what I can. I got to sit in on a live surgery this morning it was for a minor gunshot wound. I don't think they would have let me watch for a more serious one. After that my day was straight forward. Just a few casts on broken arms, fluids for dehydrated people, and stitching up Spiderman. Just an average day in the life of Gwen Stacy." She picked up the remote and turned on the television. Peter returned the carton of orange juice to the fridge. Peter took a moment to just admire Gwen. Peter still wasn't sure how he was lucky enough to have her. She leaned to the left side of the couch and watched as the news had on a report about an Avengers battle in France. She wore her worn out doctor who shirt and a pair of blue sweat pants. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her glasses rested lower down on her nose than they properly should. Gwen had worn her glasses like this since before he had met her in the 5th grade. It was one of the little things she did that he had always found charming. Peter sat down beside her as the story on the news changed.

"In other news, the US government is now looking for a new defense contractor in light of the recent revelation that Hammer industries is in dire straits after the revelation that former CEO Justin Hammer is facing charges for the damages to Los Angeles after a battle with Iron man in Boyle heights. Hammer industries first acquired this position after Stark Industries pulled out of the weapons game some five years ago. Many within the private sector including Norman Osborn and Wilson Fisk have placed bids on the project. Higher ups at the department of defense have asked for fully functional prototypes before they will even entertain the idea of negotiations."

"Well I guess Harry's dad is after a pretty big contract now." Gwen said looking at Peter "How is Harry? I haven't seen him since you moved in with me.

"He's doing well. Last I heard he was on his dad's private island with Liz."

"I'm glad they've found happiness together. He truly loves Liz you know."

"Yeah he does. I didn't think it would work out in the beginning and I certainly didn't Mr. Osborn would let them get married, but I'm happy for them."

"Hey Peter look!" Peter looked to the screen to see his mask next to the anchors head.

"Earlier today one of New York City's biggest criminal gangs was taken down as the Enforcers were defeated by Spiderman while they were attempting to rob the Bank on 15th street. Those who were on the scene report that if Spider-man had not been there then the Enforcers certainly would have escaped with all the money. Currently the gang is in custody and the city once again owes Spider-man a debt of gratitude."

"I have an odd feeling that's not what Jameson is saying right now. He's probably trying to help the sue the police for arresting the wrong people." Peter said

"Don't worry about him Peter keep doing what you're doing and there will be nobody left in the city to who will listen to him."

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Peter said smiling at Gwen. "come on let's watch something more interesting."

 **10:00 P.M.**

Peter was a tad bit restless in bed that night. He wasn't really all that tired, but he knew Gwen needed to the sleep so he tried. All he could really think about though was that news report from earlier and what Gwen had told him. Could he really silence his critics?

Peter's train of thought was broken by his phone ringing. He slowly slid out of bed to not wake Gwen and checked who was calling. The name Connie Gargan popped up. Peter immediately knew he had to take this call and he stepped into the bathroom before answering.

"Mrs. Gargan is everything alright?" Peter asked as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Spiderman thank god you answered! It's Mac he's disappeared. He was laid off from the construction site today and I'm worried that he's going to do something foolish. He was yelling about how he's not going to be able pay the bills. Then he just left and went out. Could you please find him? I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I can't risk him getting arrested or worse. Not with the baby coming in a couple months." The worried lady said into the phone.

"Don't worry Ma'am I'm on my way. Any idea where he would go?"

"Well I don't believe Mac would actually kill anyone and back when he used to knock off stores he would stick with liquor stores. He would say that the government already took enough money from innocent folks. He was just taking it back."

"I'll bring him home." Peter hung up the phone and left the bathroom. He made it to the closet and unlocked the old black trunk that contained his newly repaired Spider-man costume. In moments, he was suited up and creeping over to the window. He slowly raised the window glancing back at Gwen sleeping. He wanted to make sure he hadn't woken her. She had clinical in the morning and the last thing he wanted was to wake her up before then. Peter slid his mask on and stepped onto the fire escaped. Then Spidey checked his web shooters making sure that fresh fluid was in each wrist. When he was finally ready he leapt. Spider-man fired a web line and caught a building. This was his favorite part of the job. Swinging through the city. The city truly looked beautiful from his view and it had finally begun to feel like he was a part of it. He swung through the streets which in this part of town weren't at all empty. The night was alive with people going about their lives. Every now and then Spidey would hear someone from below yell "Look!". It was important to him that the people saw him. To him it had never mattered much the size of the crimes he solved, but instead that the people saw him. That they knew someone was looking out for them. In this world, it was something people needed.

He finally arrived in the neighborhood where the Gargans lived. Spidey knew from previous experience that there was only one ABC store in this area. Sure, enough as Spidey approached it he spotted a man in a skull cap a black jacket and jeans trying to pry the door open with a crowbar. Spidey landed on top of a street lamp and fired and single shot of webbing at the man's hands. The man looked back startled. Spiderman lept down from the light and landed in front of him.

"Mac, what are you doing? Haven't we already discussed this once." Spidey said as he approached him to let Mac free from the webbing.

"I lost another one Spider-man I got replaced because the company was downsizing and I need work. I must take care of Connie and the kid. I've got to. If it means you must leave me tied here for the cops then fine, but I'm going to provide for my family". Spidey released him from the webbing and sat him down on the ground. Spidey sat down beside Mac and started speaking.

"Mac, listen Connie called me down here to get you. She's concerned that without you she'll be alone to raise the baby and then things will just get worse. Mac, you can't get arrested. Tomorrow why don't you go out and walk in anywhere you see with a help wanted sign. Eventually someone will take you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for talking me down, again. I'll go straight home to her and apologize for all the grief my stupid self has caused." Mac stood up and ran off towards home. Spiderman knew Mac was a good guy he was just a bit on edge. He feared that someday he may have to finally take Mac in which was something he really didn't want to do. He had first met Mac Gargan while he was feebly attempting to break into an old warehouse by the docks. Spidey had stopped him from doing anything serious and had carried him home when Mac told him his reasons for why. After that date, he had given Connie his phone number in case she would need him. Since that date she had called him a couple times. Unfortunately, Mac never had great luck at holding jobs and was constantly reverting to a life of crime. Then Spidey would talk him off the edge and bring him back.

With Mac Gargan out of sight Spidey swung back up into the air and made the return to his apartment.

 **11:00 PM**

When Spidey landed on the fire escape he was greeted by Gwen who was sitting on the stairs to the floor above. He removed his mask and asked her when she had woken up.

"I woke up to use the bathroom and noticed you weren't there. Is everything alright?" She asked

"Yeah, Connie Gargan called. I had to go talk Mac out of getting himself arrested." Peter replied sitting down beside her.

"Peter Parker, you truly are a good man." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two just sat there for a moment. Neither spoke for fear that they would upset the moment. A small calm settled over the city no noises. It was at this moment that Peter noticed a figure moving across the street. He put on his mask and stood up. He walked to the edge and observed. The figure wore a long trench coat and a black fedora. Peter couldn't help, but feel that this looked like something out of a mobster movie.

"Peter is everything alright?" Gwen asked moving to stand beside him.

"I'm not sure" He replied continuing to observe the figure. They were now standing outside of a small banking office across from Peter and Gwen's apartment. The figure took a half step back and his fists began to glow. The Entire front entrance to the bank collapsed with a loud noise. The figure walked into the hole in the bank out of view. Spider-man leapt down from the fire escape to the street below. He ran towards the bank and followed behind the mysterious figure. He could clearly make out that the figure was a man and that they had just blown the bank vault. He decided now would be a good time to introduce himself and as he approached he could feel his spider senses going insane at the last moment he saw the beams and leapt out of the way. From the shell of the empty vault stepped the man. He had removed the coat and hat and stood back ready to strike again. He now wore a yellow and red body suit that cover everything except for his eyes. On his wrists were two twin gauntlets that emitted the glowing beams that were trying to kill to him.

"So, what exactly are you supposed to be cosplaying as?" Spiderman joked as he leapt out of the way of the beams again.

"Oh, wait don't tell me you're the rejected Mortal Combat character that still haunts the game if you put in the right cheat codes." Spidey avoided more shots crossing the room. He knew that he had to reach the entrance to the vault to take this guy out.

"You don't really talk much do you." Spidey said as he leapt to a wall closer to where the man was firing.

"Trust me bug you'll learn that the Shocker does all the talking he needs with these babies!" The man said as the gauntlets began to power up again. Spidey dodged again and landed on the ceiling.

"First off bro, don't speak in the first person you're just asking to get beat up. Second, why do you call yourself the shocker? From what I've gathered your beams aren't electric. Lastly, of all the super villain names you could have come up with you chose the shocker. I mean I guess it's slightly more creative than the evil death bot calling himself Ultron, but not by much."

"Do you ever shut up!" Shocker yelled as he fired another beam. This time Spidey leapt from the ceiling and landed right in front of Shocker. He then proceeded to throw a strike that would have dropped almost any man. Shocker just stood there.

"Shocking isn't it." Shocker Yelled as his gauntlets powered up and sent Spidey flying across the room. Spidey hit the wall hard his head was spinning he knew something was wrong almost immediately. He stood and staggered forward only to be hurled back through the brick wall of the bank. As he landed on the ground Spidey struggled to breath. He was in bad shape and winced heavily every time he took a breath. He could feel blood pooling in his mask and pulled it up just under his nose so he could spit it out and turn himself over. Spidey tried to stand again, but found out that he couldn't He could hear Shockers steps approaching him as he still struggled to stand.

"Hang on just give me a minute. I'm still reeling from your awful joke." Spidey said defiantly as he got blasted over again by shocker.

"Even now you still want to make jokes. Look punk I just decimated you. Go home and never let me see your face again. Otherwise I want to be so nice next time." Shocker said picking up a bag of cash and fleeing down the same alley he had come through. Spidey crawled trying to reach any form of cover. He finally through sheer adrenaline managed to pull himself up and swing into the air. He knew the farthest he could make it was his apartment building. He swung trying to reach the fire escape, but only managed to reach the ledge. He tried to stick, but could feel himself slipping. He felt two hands helping him as he slid up onto the fire escape. He could feel his mask coming off his face. Gwen was yelling something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He could feel Gwen helping him up and through their window. She helped him to the bed and laid him down. He tried to speak, but couldn't say a word. He could feel Gwen examining him. He knew he was in good hands and finally drifted into unconsciousness.

 **Thank You for reading Chapter 1 of Spectacular. I have long term plans in mind for this story and hope I can make it a long-term thing. I plan on making characters' accurate and modernized while placing twists on the classic stories we all know and love. Also, if any beta readers happen to come across this story it would be greatly appreciated if you could help me out. Thank you again for reading and I hope to have chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Gwen's Fears and Hopes Part 1

**Two days later**

Gwen stepped into the small coffee shop that was only a couple of blocks from her and Peter's apartment. She had her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a khaki over coat with black high heeled boots. She was supposed to be meeting her friend Sydney for coffee today. Gwen was glad to do this as she hadn't been able to get Peter's broken body out of her mind. It was an odd feeling for Gwen. She had wanted to be a surgeon since she was a little girl. When she was 15 she had decided on becoming a trauma surgeon after her father was saved from a gunshot wound that almost pierced his heart. Seeing Peter like that bothered her though. She had concluded that he was indestructible against petty thugs so it was one thing to stitch up grazes and cuts. It was another to fight to keep him alive the whole night. Gwen walked up to the counter and ordered a double shot of expresso. When her coffee was ready she sat in a table close to the window. Sydney arrived a few minutes afterwards and sat down at the table with Gwen. Sydney was a good friend of Gwen's. She was a nurse who Gwen had met when they were in high school. While Gwen had gone to ESU to pursue becoming a surgeon, Sydney had gone to a community college to study nursing. Sydney was a good Nurse. Gwen would never doubt that. Gwen honestly hoped that someday she would get the opportunity to work with Sydney. She considered her to be one of her closest friends and confidantes.

"Gwen is everything alright? I know you said that you needed to talk, but you missed clinicals Wednesday and you barely seemed to pay attention in class yesterday. Neither of which seem like something you would ever do." Sydney said as she took a sip of coffee. Gwen sighed.

"I had a rough night Tuesday." Gwen said quietly. "A very bad night."

"Rough how?" She asked, "You and Peter didn't break up, did you?"

"No, we are still happy together."

"Good there are some things that I know are right and the relationship that the two of you share is one of them. Now, since that's not what happened, what exactly did?"

"Let's just say that there was an emergency Tuesday night that kept me awake." Gwen said before taking a sip.

"What kind of emergency?"

"All I can really say is that I had an unintentional patient."

"Gwen Orlando dentists have unexpected patients. You're just a pre-med student. Look if you won't tell me anymore I can accept that, but I know you didn't tell me this little unless something very bad happened. So please just tell me."

"Ok, well for starters this patient of mine was blasted through a brick wall as well as multiple times by the same weapon…" Gwen said before Sydney interrupted.

"Wait did you just say blasted through a brick wall?" Sydney asked

"Yes, I did."

"Blasted is a very odd word to use. You could have said shot or thrown, but you didn't. You said blasted. So that means that this is either a superhero fight or you've been watching too many tv shows for ten-year-old boys."

"Sydney, I told you I can't tell you anymore than I already have about this person's identity."

"Fine Gwen. I'm sorry, but this is just getting weird."

"I managed to get my patient in bed before they passed out. It was anything but a simple task. They were highly dazed and confused. It was a miracle that they were even conscious. I guess they just have a heightened pain tolerance. When I finally got them in bed I had to turn them on their side to keep them from choking on their own blood. Peter and I had to get rid of the sheets due to all the blood that was on them. It was terrifying Sydney. I felt all around their chest trying to guarantee that everything was in order. I found several cracked ribs. Luckily, they hadn't punctured any lungs. The problem was that their breathing was heavily labored. On top of that they also suffered a massive concussion. I guess though it could have been much worse given the situation. It would have been very likely for one to break their neck in such a fashion."

"That's insane getting blasted through a brick wall breaking several ribs and not puncturing a lung. I must be honest I'm truly surprised the sheer force didn't outright kill them." Sydney said while Gwen took another sip of coffee.

"Trust me it really should have killed them. They're resilient though. So resilient that I had forgotten that they weren't invincible…." Gwen trailed off losing herself in remembering Peter laying there like that.

"So, wait you already knew this person?" Sydney asked.

"You could say that, but that's not important. Do you know how hard it is to figure out internal injuries without any form of equipment? It's near impossible to figure out. I pretty much ran through everything the drugstore had. It took hours, but their vitals finally stabilized." Gwen sipped from her drink for a longer than average time. Sydney took the moment to ask another question.

"Wait when did you get time to go to the drugstore. Did Peter go for you or something?"

"Yeah something like that." Gwen lied. Her mind immediately went to the painful truth. She had walked to the drugstore two blocks away at night. She was terrified the whole time that she would get back to the apartment and find Peter dead from some injury she couldn't have possibly noticed. Luckily, if the term is used loosely, Peter only seemed to have the injuries Gwen had observed. Gwen was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized an awkward silence had fallen over the two.

"Gwen, you suck at lying." Sydney said "Very clearly though something very bad happened to someone you care about and I'm here for you when you need me. Just please don't try to deal with this alone next time. You can trust me. Plus, I am an actual licensed medical professional."

"Thanks Sydney." Gwen said. Sydney looked at her watch and realized what time it was.

"Well, my shift starts in a couple of hours so I need to go get ready. Take care Gwen. I mean that." Sydney grabbed her cup and left the coffee shop. Gwen left a few minutes after. She made the journey to the apartment she shared with Peter in a few minutes. It wasn't a long walk. Gwen was nervous to check on Peter. He healed faster than normal due to his powers, but that didn't mean he was impervious to pain or death by any stretch of the imagination. She knew the good news was that he was up and walking when she had left earlier. She also knew though that anything could go wrong at any given time. With each click of her boots she remembered the sound of his heart beat. There was a time that night where it seemed to be getting perpetually lower. She clinched her fist as the sound continued to play through her mind. She closed her eyes as it came back to her. When she did so all she could see were his big brown eyes. The same eyes she had always lovingly looked into. She remembered the dull and dazed look he gave her as she tried to get him to focus on her pen light. She was snapped out of it by an old lady opening the door to their apartment building. It was at that moment that she realized that she had been standing there holding one of the handles to the double doors. She quickly opened it and rushed to the stairwell. She made it to her door and slowly turned the key. When she opened it, she was shocked at what she saw. Before her was Peter preparing to put his mask on and head out the window. This made her snap. She walked in slamming the door behind her.

"PETER PARKER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Gwen, Shocker is attacking Cybertek tower. I have to stop him." Peter replied. Gwen noticed that he was slumped over and never seemed to move his arm far from his chest. She was furious and refused to allow him to go through with this.

"Peter, need I remind you that he very well could have killed you."

"He didn't thanks to you."

"Thanks to me… Peter do you really think I had any idea what I was doing in that moment. That whole night all I could think about was how you had internal injuries. I have spent the last two days on edge because I'm worried that I'm going to come home and find you dead."

"Gwen, I won't die I promise you."

"Peter listen to me. You can barely stand. I'm still not sure you should be off concussion protocol and need I remind you that you couldn't beat Shocker while you were at one hundred percent. What makes you think that you can defeat him in this condition." Peter walked over to stand face to face with her.

"I've been studying this all day. The secret is in his gauntlets. That's how he took my punch like it was nothing. It's also the reason why he wears that suit. I watched the security footage of the fight and I noticed that Shocker never removes his thumbs from the triggers while he's fighting. The gauntlets absorb vibrations from around him. The suit prevents the gauntlets from shattering his bones and it also…."

"Absorbs vibrations to add to the fighting power. So, what you're saying is if you can get his thumbs away from the triggers he's just a normal guy." Gwen said interrupting.

"Precisely." Peter replied. "I've got to go stop him before people get hurt."

"No, you don't." Gwen replied. "How many superheroes are there in this world? How many police officers? There is no reason it must be you. Guess what Peter I can't stitch up your corpse! Let the Avengers handle this."

"The Avengers aren't going to waste their time on a guy who robs towers and banks. The police have already taken heavy casualties and quite frankly nobody else seems to be stepping up. I must stop Shocker otherwise anybody else he kills is on my head. Gwen Stacy, I love you and I promise to whatever you want that I will come back to you, but I must do this. Haven't I always come back?"

"There is a big difference between petty bank robbers and supervillains."

"Yes, there is, but that doesn't mean I won't come back."

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?"

"No, you won't"

"Peter Parker, you better not die today or I promise I will kill you."

"I promise I'll come back Gwen. I wouldn't want to get killed twice." Peter turned and put on his mask and headed to the window he was prepared to swing out, but Gwen stopped him at the last moment.

"Pete" she said

"Yeah" he replied pulling his mask up.

"Kick his ass" Gwen said still incredibly stressed about what Peter was doing.

"Oh, believe me I will. After all, I owe him one." Peter said before turning around pulling his mask down and finally swinging out the window. Gwen watched nervously as he swung off. The heartbeat was back in her head, this time though there were no old ladies to snap he out of it.

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I really felt that this would be a good chance to learn about Gwen's character as well as practice writing dialogue because feel that is one of my weaker areas. Overall, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it is quite very possible that I will do more chapters like this in the future. Thank you for reading, please review, and I will see you soon with chapter 3.**


	3. The Sinister Shocker Part 2

Peter slowly pulled his mask down and swung out the window. He hadn't told Gwen this but he was terrified. He knew she was right to be worried. He had to go there was no choice. He hated doing this to her. Gwen hadn't said anything about her fears before today. She hadn't any need to. Peter could tell based on the simple fact that her eyes never quite drifted from his ribs when they talked. She had asked him about every twenty minutes if he needed any medicine. It was part of the reason why he loved her. Peter knew that at some point he would have to make it up to her. For now, though his number one priority absolutely had to be dealing with Shocker.

Spiderman swung through the streets of Lower Manhattan. Cop cars raced down as Spiderman jumped to the next web. Each swing made his ribs feel like they were on fire. IT wasn't as bad during the phase where he would shoot the web, but the G force of the upward ark was exceptionally painful. Spidey gritted his teeth and kept going. He swung higher and Higher. He swung to the front of Cybertek tower and landed on top of a nearby light pole. The police had completely barricaded off the tower from the public. From what Spiderman could tell the swat captain appeared to be in charge on the scene. Spiderman knew that he needed to figure out exactly what was going on before he entered the building otherwise he was practically asking to get boxed in by Shocker. Spidey leaped down from the light pole and landed right in front of the captain. He currently had his helmet off and seemed stunned when the webhead landed beside him.

"Spiderman? When did you get her?" he asked still rather stunned.

"I just got here and I'm here to help. What's the situation inside the building?" Spiderman asked.

"Well if you must know some freak calling himself the Shocker broke into the building through the roof. As far as we know his helicopter is still there. It's probably his only way out. From the plans, we've found the building has several stories including one's below ground. The only exits would be through the front door and we have that covered." He finished pointing to everything on the map as he talked.

"Captain no disrespect but trust me if I'm right bullets will just bounce right off this guy and if nothing else make him stronger. Please let me handle the Shocker." Spiderman said. "Trust me this guy is no joke he almost killed me a couple of days ago, but I think I've figured out the way to finally beat him."

"You have one hour. That's the amount of time I have left for negotiation. After that me and my guys are going to storm the building."

"I'm on it captain. I'll have Shocker here for you before the hour is up." Spider-man turned to leave and fired two webs at the light poles on both sides of the street. This formed a slingshot that sent Spidey flying and onto the side of the building. Catching himself on the wall of the building did nothing to help his ribs. Peter Grimaced the whole way up the wall. Shortly before he reached the top he jumped off and swung around to reach an antenna on top of the roof. As he reached it he could clearly see the helicopter pilot preparing to take off. Spidey figured it would be a good time to stop this and began firing webbing at the wind shield of the helicopter. The pilot immediately got out prepared to fire an M16, but was quickly web rushed by Spiderman. When the pilot was down Spidey webbed him to the building guaranteeing that he wouldn't be leaving that spot. Spidey could hear some noise coming from the helicopter and began searching. Finally, he found a hand radio that Shocker had been using to communicate with him.

"Hey Romeo, I'm on my way up to you now. I need you to have that bird ready to fly by the time I get there." Shocker said through the radio. Spidey stuck the radio to his mouth and began to deepen his voice.

"Whatever you need MR. the Shocker. I can have this bird up in a matter of minutes, but I'd really prefer it if you said make the swan swim."

"Wait who the hell is this? You're not Romeo!" Shocker yelled back making the radio vibrate in Spidey's hand.

"Well very observant of you shocky shock. You see Romeo is uh… predisposed now and by that, I mean he's webbed to the roof of this building unable to move. So yeah sorry, but much like you he clearly enjoys trying to kill me. Sorry Shocker, but I'm just beginning to feel really unwanted around here."

"Oh, you're about to feel really unwanted bug." Shocker yelled back. Spidey quickly felt the building shaking. The helicopter began sinking through the roof as cracks began to form.

"Shocker must have used his gauntlets to destabilize this floor." Spidey said trying to avoid the cracks. Finally, though he had no choice, but to jump through a hole and try and get lower in the building. Spidey jumped down into the building and found himself in a crumbling office space. The lights were all off. Spidey believed that this may have had something to do with the police cutting power to the building. The closest way to another floor that he could see was. The shell of what appeared to be the elevator shaft. The doors were nowhere in sight and the wall around it was caved in. Spiderman raced to it as large chunks of concrete began falling from the ceiling. Spidey leaped into the shaft right as the top floor was crushed under a large mass of debris. Spiderman had to take a moment to breath as he clung to the wall of the dark elevator shaft. With his broken ribs, it was still hard to breath and that last exercise had taken a lot out of his.

"Keep it together Spidey." He said to himself as he began to crawl downward. He knew that the building was about fifty stories high and had a sub-basement on top of that.

"Let's face it Shocker didn't come here to steal whatever was on these floors." Spidey said to himself as he kept lowering down into pitch darkness. He crawled for what felt like an eternity barely able to see his hands on the wall. He knew he had to hurry and sped up. After all he had no idea how much time it had been since he had talked to S.W.A.T. captain, but he couldn't let those men get destroyed when they swarmed the building. After what felt like an eternity Spiderman could see light ahead of him. He climbed down to find elevator doors in the same shape as the one that Shocker had destroyed at the top of the building. When Spidey stepped through he was stunned at what he saw. The Shocker was nowhere to be seen, but around him were new and ingenious types of weaponry that Spidey didn't even think were possible. Wingsuits that could fly, types of mech suits designed to destroy tanks as if they were made of paper, and on top of that pieces of armor that looked like something a cyborg would have as part of their body. Spidey wanted to look around, but he needed to make sure it was safe first. When his Spider sense detected nothing, Spidey took the opportunity. He could see a large computer at the back of the room and approached it. When he got there, he saw that it was password protected.

"Well, I don't think password is the right answer." Spidey said turning around. He approached the wingsuit. It was unique in it's on way as it appeared to have weapons tucked in corners all over the suit. The suits were mostly black, but had a red trim along certain parts. For the user's head, there was a black helmet that could retract into the suit. He then walked over to the mech suit. As of this moment he could tell that it wasn't yet completed, but he could see heavy weaponry I stuffed into every corner.

"Who's building this stuff?" Spidey questioned as he looked around. Before he could continue to explore his Spider sense began going insane. At the last moment Spiderman jumped away from a blast of energy.

"Well I was wondering when I would see your sweet face again." Spidey said before dodging another one of Shocker's blows.

"Sit still and you can get a better look at it!" Shocker yelled as he fired again.

This time Spidey didn't quite jump high enough and his legs were caught by a blast that sent him crashing to the cold floor. Spidey winced hard when he hit. He struggled to catch his breath and felt a searing pain storm through his ribs. He pushed himself up as he could feel his spider senses going insane again. Finally, off Sheer adrenaline Spiderman managed to launch himself into the air using his arms and avoiding the next shot from Shocker.

"Well bug, I see you still have a reminder from our last meeting." Shocker said now firing a long-lasting beam that Spiderman was forced to enter a quick Web rush around to Avoid. Shocker beams damaged much of the technology in the room. Spiderman could see that both Mech suits had fallen into each other and a stray shot had pierced some of the wing suits. Spidey new he had to end this quickly before Shocker managed to hit some missiles or other type of weapon that could blow this place sky high. Spiderman perched on a wall and prepared for the next shot.

"Ya know Shocker I'm starting to get really sick of your toys there so if you don't mind I think I'm going to take them away from you." Spidey said as he leapt from the wall he was perched on and corkscrewed in the air over another blast. He then fired both his web shooters simultaneously. He managed to land both on shockers thumbs. Both thumbs were immobilized as Shocker desperately struggled to fire. Spidey landed in front of Shocker who immediately scrambled forward in a sloppy punch. Spiderman dodged with ease and caught Shocker with a swift kick to the face flooring him. The kick was enough to knock Shocker out and he laid there unconscious.

"Well now Shocker, that really wasn't your best moment. Although it does kind of make me wonder what were you doing down here anyway, I get this odd feeling that you weren't the genius behind this plan." Spiderman approached Shocker first making sure to remove the gauntlets from his wrists. Next Spiderman began searching him. Shocker wore a silver belt with a V in the center.

"V, I'm really starting to question whether or not this guy was even trying when it came to deciding his supervillain name." Spiderman began checking around on the belt and noticed something on the right point of the V. There was a small grove around another square. Spidey pushed in the square and it slid out of the V. Spidey pulled the stick out and found it to be a flashdrive. Spiderman lifted the shirt of his costume and slid the flash drive into an empty slot along his web fluid belt.

"Well I'll have to be sure to examine this later." Spidey said. He then looked back down to shocker.

"Well I suppose it's time to get you back to the cops before they storm this place. I'm not really sure they'd be all that happy to find this place empty." Spiderman said before grabbing Shocker and tying him up in webbing. Spidey finally swung Shocker over his shoulder and began carrying him to the elevator shaft.

 **5 hours later**

Peter and Gwen sat in a corner booth at Delfigalo's Italian restaurant. The place was on the other side of town, but Peter knew he needed to carry Gwen after the events of earlier that day. This place was her favorite restaurant and Peter wanted to surprise her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry about everything that happened earlier." Peter said. Taking a bite of his rigatoni.

"Peter were not talking about this." Gwen replied curtly

"Right sorry." Peter said. Taking a very long sip of water. The two simply sat there in silence for the rest of the meal. On their way home Peter tried to raise the conversation again.

"Gwen, you know that I had to stop him right. I had no intention of hurting you, but I had to go and stop him. Otherwise a lot of innocent people would get hurt." Peter said. Gwen's checked began to grow red with anger as she turned to face him. Her pooling blue eyes boiled.

"Tell me then what happens if he hurts you! Have you ever listened to someone's heartbeat when they are slowly getting closer to death? I have. Believe me I have. It's the only sound I've heard for two days now. You see Peter while you lay there I was at your side listening to your heartbeat. I listened as it grew slower and slower. Having no idea just how slow it would get. Do you know how bad that scared me? I was terrified that you would be dead by the time morning came. You wanting to help people is one of the many things that I love about you, but I don't want you to die in the process of helping someone else. Call me selfish for that if you want, but it's how I feel. Peter Parker, I love you!" Tears began slowly flowing from Gwen's eyes. The anger fled from her face and was replaced by nothing more than the great hurt that Peter had seen before.

 **Meanwhile Across Town**

Two men worked late at night on the 51st floor of the Derringer industries office building. They were only there because they believed it was the only place where their conversation would not be heard. They were wrong. A figure watched them from another rooftop. This figure could not be described as any ordinary man for he could see them perfectly from his perch. Not only that though he could hear every word they said and every beat their hearts made. He sat there discontentedly. He was listening waiting to hear what these men had to say. Finally, he heard it. He heard just the right wording from the men. He touched his hand to his ear.

"This is agent Drago reporting to base command. Base command do you read me." He said into a small head piece he wore in his right ear.

"This is base command report Drago." Came back through the microphone.

"I have conformation on the targets and can confirm that it is them who has wronged us." Drago replied.

"Are you prepared to handle this problem." The voice replied. Drago pressed a button on the wrists of his black suit. A black face mask appeared in the shape of a bird's face. From his back sprang two massive metal wings that spanned about two feet longer than both of his arms. Next his boots were fixed with a set of steel talons along their base.

"I'm ready and I have my target locked and I'm preparing to engage." Drago Leapt from the roof giving his signoff to the voice over the radio.

"Heil Hydra."

 **Thank you everyone for reading the latest chapter of Spectacular. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. I hope you are enjoying this story. I realize the beginning may have been a little rocky, but I have some cool plans going forward. Please review and I will see you next time.**


End file.
